


Cadenas Rotas

by WooHo_Shin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers-centric, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Yggdrasil - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooHo_Shin/pseuds/WooHo_Shin
Summary: No fue de está forma como deseó que terminara. La única diferencia, con respecto a las demás batallas a las que se enfrentaba, fue que una gran parte de Tony siempre pensó que esta ya la había perdido incluso antes de que empezara. Una guerra contra el Capitán América. Contra Steve Rogers. Contra el perfecto humano que poseía, sobre su muñeca, su sucio nombre grabado.Tony no era merecedor de nadie, y él, más que cualquiera, lo sabía.Steve Rogers- centric.Altenartive Universe- Soulmates.





	1. Prólogo

 

*******

 

 

**_¿Qué es un soulmate?_ **

_He escuchado que significa varias cosas. Mi madre una vez dijo: “Es como un mejor amigo, pero mucho más. Es la única persona en el mundo que te conoce mejor que nadie. Es alguien que te hace una mejor persona. En realidad, él no te hace una mejor persona. Lo haces tú mismo porque te inspira.”_

**_¿Qué más te dijo tu bella madre? Cuéntame, hermoso hombre de hebras castañas. Cuéntame._ **

_Me dijo que un soulmate es alguien que llevas contigo para siempre, es la única persona que te conocerá, te aceptará y que, además, creerá fervientemente en ti antes que ninguno, incluso cuando nadie lo haga, él creerá y confiará en ti._

**_Y, ¿Por qué se sufres ahora? ¿Por qué tus lágrimas se derraman sobre tus suaves mejillas? Dime, por favor dime, ¿Por qué no eres feliz y dichoso si posees una marca soulmate, digna de ti, en tu muñeca?_ **

_¿Por qué lo sería, de todas formas? El amor que debería sentir, que debería recibir y acoger aquí, en mi corazón, no lo siento, y aquello es tan real y cierto que duele incluso más. Me recuerda a cada segundo que cuando estuve vivo, que cuando tuve a una persona muy especial esperando por mí, aquella no… No sucedió como un cuento de hadas. Mi historia fue el infierno mismo. Un infierno que seguro merecí._

**_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo dices, bello hombre de ojos miel?_ **

_Porque soy yo. Y serlo conlleva diversas cosas, diferentes castigos. Ser yo es ser condenado al eterno sufrimiento._

**_¿Qué dices? Ya para, por favor. Y dime, además, que me duele verte de esta manera, hombre hermoso de hebras castañas. Dime, ¿Por qué no puedes parar de llorar?_ **

_Porque aquí en mi muñeca, aquí, sobre mi piel,  tengo mi marca. Mira… Es el nombre de una persona que fue todo lo que mi madre dijo que sería mi soulmate destinado y más, mucho más. Lo fue tanto que cualquiera diría que era el mejor soulmate. El soulmate perfecto. Me inspiró, fue mi héroe. Fue el héroe de varios._

**_¿Qué ocurrió? Por favor, bello hombre, deja de derramar más gotas de tus hermosos ojos. Para ya._ **

_Un día, de pronto, todo cambió. Desperté y ya no había más sonrisas  de verdadera felicidad dirigidas para mí. Sinceras. ¿Has visto alguna vez una así? Yo las he visto muy pocas veces en mi vida, y nunca… nunca tan iluminada como la suya. Y todo eso,… simplemente acabó. Al inicio pensé que eran nuestras diferencias, ¿sabes? Jamás fui tan ingenuo como aquella vez, creyendo, como nunca antes lo hice, que por fin lo tendría todo. Que, aunque la gente a mi alrededor nunca supo acompañarme de la forma correcta, él lo haría. Él nunca me abandonaría._

**_¿Tu soulmate destinado te abandonó? ¿Por qué, hermoso hombre de ojos dulcemente expresivos? Dímelo, por favor, te ruego aquí de rodillas que me llenes de saber._ **

_Porque no cumplí con lo que él esperaba que fuera, porque no fui lo que él quería y  deseaba, porque fui, en vez de todo eso, un ser despreciable que con el tiempo iba a detestar, a odiar y repudiar con la mayor de sus ganas. Nunca fui ni seré tan perfecto como él, no era digno, además, de que mi soulmate destinado cargara con mi sucio nombre grabado sobre su piel. Mi soulmate no se equivocó al no elegirme. El despreciarme era su mejor opción, lo sé. Yo lo sé._

**_Entonces, pronuncia y haz que de tus bellísimos labios escapen las palabras que quieras crear como ciertas, pero… Dime, por favor, por qué, si juras decir la verdad, no puedes dejar de derramar dolorosas gotas cristalinas de tus melancólicos ojos miel._ **

_Mi madre, tan creyente de la felicidad que traía consigo una marca soulmate grabada en una muñeca, no me contó que no importaba lo que sucediera, cuántas veces te hiriera y cuánto te lastimara física como mentalmente, no importaba, incluso, cuantas veces la decepción y el miedo vinieran acompañado de palabras dichas con la mayor y más mala intención, siempre lo amarías con cada fragmento de tu ser. Nadie me dijo, además, que nada, absolutamente nada, puede detener el sentimiento que se aferra con vehemencia dentro de ti, aunque no lo quieras._

**_¿Dices que la marca te obliga a amarlo, hombre de hermosos ojos miel, a sentir por él aquel sentimiento que solo logra hacerte sufrir? ¿A esperar por él, a lastimarte con su perdida y su último adiós? ¡Oh, no puede ser! Cuando apareció tu marca sobre tu inmaculada piel te… te…_ **

_Encadenaron._

 

 

*******

 


	2. i. Las Heridas dejan Cicatrices_ parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es el comienzo.
> 
> Así que hay una Marca en su piel, en su muñeca, que Tony no quiere, que Tony no siente que merece.

 

. . .

 

_Steve y Tony estaban destinados a amarse._

_Marca Soulmate le llaman._

 

. . .

  
Es una marca, pulcra y muy común, que aparece en la piel suave de tu muñeca cuando menos lo esperas.  _Es jodidamente oportuna_  , dice uno de los socios de su padre entre sonrisas y deslices que él, siendo en aquel entonces un pequeño de seis años, es capaz de entender,  _cómo se trata de magia_  , insiste, en susurros bajos que no se escuchan. , quizás solo ... cansados; Como la voz de Howard, Piensa, y es confuso, porque Tony no se da cuenta de su cuerpo se ve en las oleadas, hasta que se siente la final de su columna enfriarse y sus dedos entumecerse.

_No me agrada_  , escucha segundos después, y Tony voltea con rapidez, con sus labios fruncidos en la sorpresa, mientras olvida, por los minutos que le siguen, los pensamientos sobre Howard, sobre María, sobre su familia que le distraen a diario y él No comprendo. Él reconoce, entonces, ese rápido aleteo de palabras como la cadencia suave de una voz femenina, y lo que le inquieta, porque por primera vez ... la Marca no es buena,  _Y, ¿qué será?_ , pregunta el señor a un lado de ella con duda, con la misma sensación de curiosidad que invade el pequeño cuerpo de Tony. Decide prestar más atención, a la vez que comienza a ser más fácil que el suelo. _Escuché que solo aparece cuando tu mente es invadida por emociones oscuras y dañinas, cuando lo único que llene el espacio entre tus pensamientos está muy lejos de lo que el mar deseable, y es ..._  -La voz de la mujer tiembla, y Tony Detiene sus movimientos, porque no debería ser así; Siempre escuchado grandes y buenos deseos respecto a la Marca y esto es ... es extraño  _como es insistir en ser una salvación, un milagro en un mar de desesperación. Solo ... no es justo._

Y Tony comprende un poco, y al segundo siguiente la idea cala entre los demás, formulándose como un sueño que no se esfuma. Él no quiere estar triste para saber quién es su alma gemela. ¿Por qué aparecerán en un momento así? Sorbe de su vaso con agua hasta acabarlo, antes de salir de la sala con pasos tan largos que parece que corre. Se detiene en el pasillo donde la bulla desaparece y piensa, en los remolinos que se confunden, de qué manera el dolor puede hacer feliz, de qué forma la angustia y la tristeza es un punto de inicio para la felicidad. No se encuentran las respuestas por sí mismo, así que decidan que pronto le preguntarán a alguien mayor que él, a cualquiera, porque su madre le dijo una vez que los adultos son buenos en saber cosas y él, y ahora están a su disposición. puntas

Cuando le preguntes a Jarvis, esa misma noche, unos pocos minutos para su hora de dormir, este día, sonriente y pequeño, esperando la insistencia en su mirada castaña para una respuesta temprana. Parece que funciona, porque está en el lado correcto de su cama en cuclillas y mantiene en su mano pequeña, en un murmullo bajísimo:  _Es como intente calmarle, Lo haré saber que está esperando por usted, y lo que es bueno y suficiente para Que Volver a sonreír y todo, de repente, se arregle._ Jarvis nota su expresión incambiable, ceñuda y desconcertada, y agrega con voz suave y levemente desesperada.  _No se preocupe, joven amo, la Marca no le hará daño, está ahí, solo para hacerle feliz._

Y a Tony le sigue si le gusta la respuesta, pero ya no vuelve a preguntar, porque Jarvis aprieta su mano y duele un poco y piensa, acompañado de un angustioso tintineo de su corazón, que si insiste un tanto más, su buen mayordomo podría hacerle No puedo seguir pensando en lo que puede ser una opción real. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta? ¿Cómo puedo decirlo? un fervor que está a la altura de su garganta, que el nombre que apareciera en su muñeca fuera una excepción.

Una medida que crece los conceptos dejan de asemejarse; Cada persona parece tener su propio gramo que aporte, ya Tony le agrada eso. Se detiene donde se escucha y se escucha el entretenido, desde lejos, como el tono en las diversas voces suenas distintas, el como la intensidad a veces es contagiosa, y otras, ... hiriente. Sin embargo, hay momentos, momentos que Tony oye y resalta rápidamente en su mente, que se presentan como ecos a lo lejos que rápidamente se acrecientan su intensidad y su tono, se superan en la realidad que son gritos:  _Lo odio, Es horrible, Ya quiero que acabe, ... que desaparezca, Que me deje en paz._

Y él se pregunta por qué.

Y con el tiempo, y las cosas que no se pueden evitar que sucedan, se encuentra la respuesta para aprender a distinguir un deseo de la realidad. Pronto deja de ser un niño de ocho años y se convierte en un adolescente de membrete, de modo que, cuando la pregunta sobre la marca ya no hay sonrisas agradables ni sinceras que miran hacia abajo con dulzura, sino solo la misma respuesta. Escupen como ácido de su cuerpo.

Algunos, con los que Tony se cruza de casualidad, sonríen, con hoyuelos que se forman al final de sus comisuras, mientras que la expresión es satisfactorio y un orgullo, como un sable el nombre escrito en su muñeca es suficiente para pensar que lo malo , lo cruel y lo dañino en su vida, nunca sucedió, como si lo que ocurrió y le duró un sueño lejano, y las sombras cursivas bajo su manga la realidad inminente. Otros, y más de lo que Tony puede contar, intente ocultar y desinteresada mueca el escaso brillo en su mirada, prefiriendo decir con voz amarga e hiriente que es una tontería, una pérdida de tiempo sin sentido; Como Howard, que cuando te pido con palabras que arden bajo la comisura de sus ojos, que no piense en ello.

Un día después de eso, es la primera vez que bebe. Un vaso de alcohol que le sigue a otro y otro hasta que llega la mañana y no puede distinguir los colores y las formas frente a sus ojos. Se siente patético, como nunca antes lo había hecho, y se promete, en susurros que suenan en su mente como gritos, que no lo volverá hacer, no beber. Nunca más.

Él no cumple su promesa.

Porque hay más gritos y más problemas y ya no es solo Howard, hay más personas, con quienes hay que compartir habitación y una ducha y un gran comedor que huele a pastillas baratas y no a jazmines y café recién hervido como debiera o un un internado de niños ricos Se dice a sí mismo, con un gruñido que quema la parte baja de su garganta, que puede haber peores cosas, que su forma de ver los problemas es risible, y él, definitivamente, puede estar pasándola peor.

Sin saberlo, y es de las cosas que evitará reconocer aun cuando lo sepa, aquello seguirá siendo, por mucho tiempo después, su mejor excusa para combatir el dolor.

La mayoría de las veces bebe a partir de las once de la noche, con jóvenes que le golpean en las mañanas, pero le sonríen en momentos como ese, instigándole a que dé sorbos más grandes, más profundos.

Él lo hace.

Y no es suficiente. A partir de ese instante, deja de ser suficiente. Aún no se sabe muy bien cómo ocultar las moretones bajo las capas de ropa y la roja marca de manos sobre el cuello, con una chamarra de cuello alto que Jarvis le regaló hace dos años. Él observa, con sus ojos vidriosos, su propia imagen. Bebe, y los golpes no se detienen, y poco a poco, con sus labios y garganta quemada, descubre la única manera en que el dolor puede menguar.

Él sigue creciendo y conociendo el pulso de la piel, el daño, la indiferencia y el dolor, y aún así no podemos dejar de escuchar. Ty, el único amigo, aparte de Rhodey, que lo acompañan y curan sus heridas tras el lavabo viejo en el quinto pabellón, cuatro días antes de su salida por Navidad, le comenta, con una mueca triste que no coincide con la burla en sus Ojos, que es muy poco probable que una persona sea su alma gemela.

Podía nacer antes de nacer después. Se dijo también. Es inevitable que la cortina que tapa sus ojos va cayendo de unos pocos, porque ... ¿Qué probabilidad había tenido que él sí la encontrara? Es más, que aquella le amara de vuelta. La incondicionalidad nunca fue compatible con él. Nadie se ha preguntado cuándo se ha producido el papel de Tony en el otro extremo de la banca, como si se tratara de veneno y carroña.

¿Qué diferencia abría ahora? ¿Qué tan diferente sería ella de los demás? Y se odia un poco, porque ya había pasado por momentos terribles y la Marca aún no aparece. Lo que no está en su vida no está en su vida, es necesario pensar en si existe una posibilidad de que haya sido más fácil. Niega con la cabeza y aleja esos pensamientos, recordando que nunca había escuchado ni leído ni nunca tenía su propia marca, y eso, inconfundiblemente, devuelve un poco la esperanza, pero es cuando la expresión en el rostro de Ty volviéndose Una vez que llegué a conocer.

Él no sabe si tendrá una.

Él no cree que pueda aguantar lo necesario para obtenerla.

Y entonces sus padres mueren y Tony no es como los demás presentes, repitiéndose, en susurros frente a sus ataúdes y en los gritos dentro de su mente, que no es real ni palpable la dureza de la madera pulida contra los pies de sus dedos que lo que Rozan con miedo y negación. María leyendo una novela en el balcón de su habitación, esperándolo en la mansión, mientras que Jarvis sube las maletas de su viaje con una gran sonrisa de dientes Los pasos de frente a él.

Tony puede ver los surcos y las manchas difuminadas en los cantos de su escena imaginada, y se rinde, porque no se puede visualizar en sus parpados escenas perfectas, entrañables, que se observan al menos un tanto cierto. Intenta una vez más, y Howard y María tienen una sonrisa dirigida hacia él, sentados los dos, juntos sobre el sillón, mirándolo con adoración, con orgullo. Pardeada con sus primeras preguntas surcando sus mejillas, y cuando se detiene y abre los ojos, ve el mismo sillón, vacío y lejano.

No puede respirar, él se da cuenta.

Sus pulmones exigen aire, su corazón, amenaza con dejar de bombear más, apretujándose con dolor y angustia bajo su pecho. Tiene que salir de ahí, él sabe, tiene que desaparecer. Camina a grandes pasos, acariciando las paredes de los pasillos con la duda. Sin embargo, él puede, llega a la salida y mueve sus extremidades con más rapidez, corriendo al gran árbol tras la mansión, corre y choca con él, la corteza se clavada en la piel de su rostro mientras aprieta sus mejillas contra ella, ocultando las Lágrimas de se derraman y no se detienen.

Tiene que parar, él sabe, siempre sabe.

Y no puede. No se puede tener una vez calmar el dolor en su pecho, la angustia que se ha convertido en reconocimiento de los espacios de aire que separan una exhalación de otra. La falta de algo es palpable, la soledad, el abandono, el asfixiano.

_«¿Siempre estarás conmigo?»_

Tony recuerda que el silencio se hace entre ellos tres, su mente, de cinco años de edad, solloza intranquilo, pensando qué podría haber dicho mal. María hace una mueca, entre la vacilación y el cansancio. Ella, simplemente, no responde. Es Howard quien, a tres metros de la cama, como si existiera en un espacio mínimo que no debe cruzar cuando se trata de él, responde:

_«Naturalmente, las personas tienen que irse»._

Y quiero gritar que no, quiso hacerlo en ese entonces, quiero hacerlo ahora. Y ahoga el camino entre sus manos. Cae de rodillas sobre el césped, con las manos en su rostro, y su cuerpo curveado en el dolor. Odia esto, detesta ese vacío que se expande. La soledad, nunca antes se había sentido tan palpable como ahora. Antes, era solo indiferencia, miradas huecas, bañadas en curiosidad, que te observaban ya la vez no, porque él ... él ... Tony nunca supo qué hacer para merecer el amor de sus padres, para que lo quisiesen y no Fue solo el producto de su anhelante mente que observa movimientos y miradas que nunca fueron.

Siempre, de pequeño, se preguntó, qué no hizo, qué le faltó, porque él veía a los demás niños, torpes y arrítmicos y aun así sus padres los amaban. Tony dedujo, un día bajo el grueso edredón que lo tapaba, que el error bien podría venir de él. Él estaba haciendo algo mal, lo sabía, lo sabía y no quería seguir haciéndolo. Intentó los siguientes meses callar en los momentos correctos, moverse cuando parecía debido, pero... no funcionó. Howard no lo miró, María nunca vino a arroparlo y él... él fue hacia Jarvis y le preguntó, luego de su octava cena de Navidad, a escondidas, donde nadie más podía escucharles:  _¿Qué hicieron esos niños para que sus padres los quieran?_  Su buen mayordomo parpadeó confundido y con los ojos inmensamente abiertos y turbios, dijo:  _Ellos no hicieron nada, Tony. Los padres aman incondicionalmente a sus hijos._

Él sabe ahora que tan poco podría ser en ese entonces, lo que se redacta, luego se escribieron las palabras, como si su corazón hubiera sido el latente y el pulmón, el aire frente a él. Corrió al árbol aquello vez. Y siguió corriendo hacia ella muchas veces más, aferrándose a la corteza con los brazos extendidos que comenzaban a doler por la presión y la fuerza. No importó, porque en esos momentos, lo único que se podía sentir, era esa quemadura.

Tony no pudo odiarlos por no amarlo.

Tampoco fue capaz de culparlos, Tony nunca buscó una opción que justificara aquella indiferencia. Él solo entendió, al mirar sus ojos y la opacidad de sus expresiones, él pudo comprender. Comprender que hay personas que simplemente  _nunca serán suficientes. Y_  luego de saber aquella verdad, su corazón debido a los días seguidos, todavía existe el dolor de los años, ahora, con sus rodillas magulladas, que puede decirse que se debe más que nunca. La verdad es que en el mundo, porque era su familia, era lo único que tenía.

Y mientras llora, encorvado bajo las hojas verdes y grados, algo aparece, sin dolor, sin perjuicios, es como un roce ligero de brisa contra la piel de su muñeca. Letras cursivas y brillantes, frágiles, delgadas y hermosas. Aparece, y es un nombre que logra remover sensaciones dentro de un remolino caótico, entremezclándose en una amalgama que inexplicablemente se convierte en una niebla tóxica que se expande como veneno bajo cada centímetro de tu piel.

Y ... no es agradable.

Tony no podrá nunca olvidar el primer día que todo lo que comenzó, con la cabeza gacha, con las hojas más débiles impactando contra su nariz, frágiles, livianas. Sus emociones se ven torcidas y entremezcladas en su muñeca pintadas de una letra fina y curvada que escribía Steven Rogers. Ninguno otro, claro, preciso y exacto:  _Steven Rogers._ No fue una sorpresa lo primero, ni mucho menos, ni mucho menos.

Frío, desalmado y sin sentido.

El héroe de su niñez, el soldado perdido que Howard, y el resto del mundo, admiraba, amaba y respetaba, el hombre que era la representación de lo bueno y perfecto en este mundo. Un hombre que, cuando Tony vio su respectiva Marca a sus jóvenes 21 años, estaba muerto. A esa edad, no puedo decir, sin dudar, con la misma amargura que detestó en otras personas ascendente por su garganta, que él mismo era la persona que menos merecía a ese hombre. Mucha gente, con miradas, palabras y arrugas en su ropa, el tiempo se mantuvo en claro que no lo fue, la época, en la ocasión de todo eso, un muchacho con los aires de grandeza que se encuentran en el hueco.

Hueco como la última mirada de sus padres, como la última sonrisa en sus rostros; podrido, débil e indigno, él no lo merecía.

Tony podría sentir lo que el mar tiempo después, cambiar la coraza, lo que se protege y los sentimientos que lo acompañan, pero no se ha modificado, se mantendrá constante, se mantendrá en el fondo de su mente, escondido en un rincón de ese Órgano Lo que se mantiene con la vida, un sentimiento que gritaba:  _indigno_  .

Y nunca importó lo que hiciste, nunca jamás lo iba a merecer.

   


. . .

 


End file.
